You, Me & Us
by Ireth24
Summary: ¿Es el odio tan sólo un amor maleducado? Último año de Lily,y los mereodeadores en Hogwarts. Juntos deberán superar retos inimaginables, que sólo podrán lograr unidos, ¿serán capaces, por fin, de mantener sus diferencias al margen?
1. De vuelta a Hogwarts

_¡Hola! _

_Lo primero de todo, ¡bienvenidos/as a mi humilde ff! Bueno, este ff sobre los mereodeadores lo empecé hace mucho pero que mucho tiempo, pero no lo llegué a acabar -.- . Hace poco lo retomé, y me he animado a colgarlo aquí :) Espero de veras que os guste, ya que yo disfruté mucho escribiendolo, (y aún sigo haciendolo). Este capítulo, al ser el primero, es más bien aburrido xD, pero lo hice sobre todo para que se conocieran los personajes, tanto físicamente como forma de ser. Os prometo que el siquiente es muchisimo más divertido, e intervienen un poco más los mereodeadores._

_Espero que los disfuteis :)_

_-Cap__í__tulo I- De vuelta a Hogwarts_

Era un caluroso día de finales de verano. Lily se disponía a terminar de preparar su equipaje con todas las cosas necesarias para su nuevo y último curso en Hogwarts,cuando su madre la llamó desde la planta de abajo.

-Lily,¿puedes bajar un momento?

-Hmm,si ahora voy-respondió distraídamente,mientras metía el libro de _Historia de la Magia _en su baúl.

Cuando terminó,bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacía el salón,dónde se podía oir la aguda voz de su hermana Petunia por encima del sonido del televisor.

-¡Tiene que haber sido ella,mamá! Siempre hace cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiarme-decía mientras sollozaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lily cuando entró

-¡¿Que,qué ocurre?-chilló Petunia,antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca-¡Mira mi vestido!

Tenía entre sus brazos un vestido rosa chillón con feos volantes,el que no paraba de agitar mientras lo enseñaba.

-No veo que le pase nada-comentó Lily, tranquilamente.

Petunia le colocó el horroroso vestido a escasos centímetros de su cara,entonces,Lily pudo ver una gran quemadura en uno de los tantos volantes que tenía.

-¿Lo ves ahora?-preguntó-¡Sé que utilizaste ese palo de madera para quemarlo!

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso!-se defendió Lily,mientras apartaba bruscamente el vestido de su cara-Ademas,sabes perfectamente que no permiten utilizar la magia fuera del colegio.

-Ves hija,tu hermana no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa-dijo su madre en tono tranquilizador,aunque Petunia seguía igual de histérica-Además,como ya te ha dicho,no puede utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Pero eso no parecía convencer a Petunia,que volvió a la carga rapidamente.

-¿Y cómo sabemos eso? Ella es el único...bicho raro de la familia.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no llames a sí a tu hermana-la reprendió su madre duramente,tono que pocas veces solía emplear

Petunia la miró ceñuda,y salió del salón a grandes zancadas,no si antes empujar a su hermana cuando pasó por su lado.

Su madre,para sorpresa de Lily, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta,Lily-bajó un poco la voz,y Lily tuvo que acercarse a ella para poder escucharla-Creo que ha vuelto a discutir con Vernon.

-¿Otra vez?

Petunia llevaba un mes saliendo con un chico que se llamaba Vernon Dursley,solo vivía a unas manzanas de distancia de su barrio,pero eso no era excusa para que se pasaran hablando por telefono una hora diaria. A su parecer era el chico más imbecil e insoportable que conocía,quizá inluso más que James Potter.

-Si,escuché a tu hermana discutiendo con él por telefono-comentó la madre de Lily- estaba enfadada porque no le había regalado nada por su primer mes juntos...

Lily se imaginó a su hermana histérica gritando por el teléfono a Vernon,mientras éste le pedia perdón mil veces,como solía hacer,y no pudo evitar reir. Su madre se unió a sus risas.

En ese momento se escuchó un coche aparcando en la entrada de la casa,Sam,el padre de Lily,apareció por el umbral de la puerta visiblemente cansado. Saludó a su esposa y a su hija con un beso,y se desplomó en el sofa.

-Uff,estoy agotado-dijo mientras se desprendía de su abrigo-Hoy ha habido más trabajo que nunca en la tienda. Una señora ha armado una buena,y hemos estado casi toda la jornada hasta arriba por su culpa.

-¿Qué le ocurría?-preguntó su esposa con curiosidad,le encantaba escuchar las historias que contaba su marido.

Cuando Sam se disponía a tomar aire para relatar su emocionante historia con aquella mujer mayor,Lily salió del salón,y subíó las escaleras rapidamente. En el rellano se cruzó con Petunia,que como era de esperar,le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Ya quedaba menos para la vuelta a Hogwarts,y aunque resultara raro,cada vez que lo pensaba, más ganas de volver tenía. No era muy usual que una chica de su edad le gustara tanto el colegio,pero no podía evitar que le encantara Hogwarts,con esos pasillo infinitos repletos de cuadros parlantes y armaduras que parecía moverse por si solas,los terrenos que le rodeaban,hermosos,pero a la vez tan terroríficos,ese ambiente que lo envolvía tan...mágico. Si,no podía evitarlo,le encantaba Hogwarts.

Tal vez influyera el hecho de que al provenir de una familia muggle,la magia le fascinara más que a los demás.

Ya sólo quedaban escasamente tres dias,-ya no tendré que aguantar más a Petunia hasta el verano que viene-se dijo para si misma,y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Lo tres dias restantes a su regreso a Hogwarts se le hicieron eternos. Petunia estaba de lo más insoportable,aún creía que Lily había quemado su vestido,y no paraba de intentar fastidiarle en todo lo que podía.

Por fin,despues de tan angustiosa espera,el dia uno de Septiembre llegó.

Despuntaban las primeras luces del amanecer cuando Lily despertó. Tardó poco en vestirse,peinarse,y en hacer los últimos preparativos(aunque todo estaba más que preparado) bajó a la cocina,donde su madre había preparado un suculento desayuno.

Un poco más tarde partieron hacía la estación,ya que vivían bastante lejos. Durante todo el trayecto,Petunia estuvo refunfuñando ya que su madre la había obligado a acompañarles a despedir a su hermana,cosa que a ella,por supuesto,no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Cuando llegaron al muro que separaba el andén 9 y 10,Lily se despidió de su familia,ya que a ser muggles no podía traspasar con ella la barrera. Tras las cariñosas despedidas de sus padres,y el seco "_adi__ó__s_" de su hermana Petunia,Lily,se dirigió velozmente hacía el muro y se adentró en lo que parecía ser un mundo paralelo.

Una gran locomotora escarlata que desprendía humo sin cesar,fue lo primero que vió pero no tardo en reconocerla;era el Expreso de Hogwarts. El andén 9 y ¾ estaba aborrotado,intentó estirar el cuello para ver por encima de la multitud,pero no vió a ningún conocido. Probablemente se encontrarían dentro de algún compartimento del tren.

Conduciendo su pesado carrito,Lily,intentaba desplazarse con dificultad entre la multitud. Estaba apunto de entrar en el tren,cuando una voz la llamó por detras:

-¡Lily!

Alguien se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó fuertemente,cosa que casi hace que Lily cayera al suelo.

-Madre mia,Ellen,tu efusividad llega a límites insospechados-dijo Lily,mientras le delvolvía el abrazo a su amiga.

Ellen Adams era una las mejores amigas de Lily. Era bajita y cabello era de color cobrizo y ligeramente ondulado,le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros y con largas pestañas. Era una chica bastante timida,no le gustaba hablar delante de gente con la que no tenía confianza,pero delante de sus amigos era una gran conversadora.

-¡Es que hacía siglos que no nos veíamos! Ya me contarás como te ha ido el verano,¿te ha fastidiado mucho tu hermana?

-Bueno,como siempre-contestó la pelirroja,esbozando una sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si vamos dentro y buscamos un compartimento?

Ellen asintió,y las dos se apresuraron al interior del tren,arrastando sendos carritos.

Caminaron como pudieron por lo estrechos pasillo repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts,mientras buscaban un se iban a dar por vencidas, alguien les hizo señas desde uno de los compartimentos.

-¡Hola,chicas!-saludó alegremente ,Cassie cuando Lily y Ellen entraron. Cassandra Connors (Cassie para los amigos), era otra de las amigas de Lily. Su cabello negro azabache,ahora recogido en un larga cola. Sus eran ojos,de un intenso color azul. Lily solía decir que podía adivinar el estado de animo de su amiga a través de ellos. Aunque dulce con sus amigos,tenia un gran carácter,por lo que cuando se enfadaba daba bastante miedo,por eso,a pesar de su belleza,los chicos que se acercaban a ella,solían salir espantados al poco tiempo por el fuerte carácter de la muchacha.

Jake les saludó con una radiante sonrisa. Él cerraba el círculo de amigos íntimos de Lily. Para ellas, era totalmente diferente a la mayoría,mientras a los chicos de su edad, en general, solo les interesaba el _quiddicth _y las chicas, a él en cambio le fascinaba la lectura y los estudios. Eso no significaba que fuera aburrido o poco extrovertido,al contrario,era un chico muy divertido,y bastante popular. Físicamente,era más alto que las tres chicas,tenía el cabello rubio pajizo,y unos preciosos marrón verdosos.

-¿Qué tal el verano?-preguntó el chico mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo momentos antes.

-Yo fui con mi familia a París-contestó Ellen alegremente-¡Es una ciudad preciosa! Ademas,todos los chicos franceses,¡son guapisimos! Y la torre Eiffel,¡es impresionante!,es muchisimo más alta en realidad...

A partir de ahí,Ellen,comenzó un detallado relato de toda su estancia en París,que sus amigos no tuvieron más remedio que escuchar. Cuando Lily se estaba preguntando cómo su amiga podía hablar a esa velocidad y no morir ahogada ,la señora del carrito pasó en ese preciso momento por la puerta de su compartimento.

-¿Os apetece algo de comer?-preguntó Lily, interrumpiendo a Ellen.

Jake y Cassie no pudieron evitaron soltar un risita al ver la cara que puso Ellen tras la interrupción de la peliroja.

-Oh,si,claro-se apresuró a decir Cassie-¿Qué os parece unas ranas de chocolate?

Todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo,y poco despues,Cassie,volvió cargada de ranas de chocolates,grageas de todos los sabores,entre otras cosas.

Durante un rato,los cuatro,solo se dedicaron a degustar las esquisitas chucherías.

Ellen parecía haberse dado por vencida en finalizar su relato,y sus amigos tampoco le insitieron mucho.

Cuando caía la tarde,Lily estaba enfrascada en la lectura,mientras Jake y Cassie charlaba,y Ellen dormitaba a su lado,escuchó un golpe y a continuación un grito,que parecía venir del compartimento contiguo .Miró a sus amigos,pero ninguno pareció haberse dado cuenta.

-¿No habeís escuchado eso?-preguntó Lily,intentando aguzar el oído.

Cassie,Ellen y Jake,negaron con la cabeza,pero en ese preciso momento se volvió a escuchar otro golpe aún mas fuerte,y esta vez acompañado con unas fuertes carcajadas.

Jake fue el primero en levantarse a mirar lo que ocurría. Se asomó por la puerta del compartimento,cuando se giró,su rostro tenía expresión de lo más extraña; entre divertido y asustado.

-Son los merodeadores haciendo otra vez de las suyas con Snape-anunció el chico.

Inmediatamente,las miradas de sus tres amigo se dirigieron hacía Lily,que como esperaban se había puesto totalmente histérica.

-¿Otra vez esos imbeciles?¿Es que nunca van a madurar?-soltó enfurecida-Ahora mismo voy a ir ahí,y le voy a decir tres cosas bien claras a esos idiotas.

Y sin más salió como una flecha por la puerta.

Todo el mundo conocía la profunda hostilidad que sentía Lily Evans hacía los merodeadores,cosa que ya había mostrado en reiteradas ocasiones,sobre todo a uno de ellos; James Potter.

Sus amigos la siguieron rápidamente,temerosos de lo que pudiera hacer la pelirroja.

El panorama que encontraron fue el que esperaban: los merodeadores humillaban a Snape,mientras sus admiradoras los vitoreaban.

Lily no tardó en entrar en acción.

-¿Pero que se supone que haceís?-preguntó,indignada.-Dejadle de una vez en paz,el no os ha hecho nada.

-Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho en aparecer,Evans-dijo James,mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa-Pero,¿sabes qué? Hoy me encuentro generoso, así que dejaré en paz a Quejicus.

-Oh,pero que amable y considerado por tu parte-dijo Lily irónicamente-Y ya que te encuentras tan generoso,¿por qué no nos haces un favor y te largas?

Cassie y Jake,no pudieron reprimir una carcajada,cosa que enfureció más James.

-Ni caso James,son una panda de perdedores-comentó Sirius,saliendo en defensa de su querido amigo.

-¿Cómo que una panda de perdedores?-repitió Cassie alterada-Mide tus palabras Black ,si te gusta como está tu cara.

Las cabezas huecas de sus admiradoras le dedicaron a Cassie miradas asesinas,en cambio Sirius esbozó una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-¿Eso es una amenza,Connors?-preguntó aún con su sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-¿Tu qué crees,imbecil?

Sirius se volvió a sus amigos,divertido.

-Es una pena que una belleza así este desperdiciada por carácter tan poco femenino-bromeó,haciendo como si Cassie no estuviera allí

Los merodeadores estallaron en carcajadas,mientras Cassie echaba humo por las orejas.

-Vayamonos,antes que Evans o Connors empiecen a chillar como locas de nuevo-siguió zafandose el merodeador,antes de salir por la puerta seguido de sus amigos y de sus fervientes animadoras.

Lily corrió hacía Snape que estaba hecho un ovillo en el la pelirroja le preguntó amablemente si se encontraba bien,éste,como habitualmente se zafó bruscamente de ella y salió precipitadamente del compartimento.

Cassie parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Pero,pe..,pero...¡será imbecil!-gritó exasperada-¿Quién se cree que es para reirse de mi de ese modo?

-Tranquila,Cassie-la tranquilizo Jake,mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda-No entres en su juego,con eso solo conseguiras perjudicarte a ti misma.

Pero la chica hizo oidos sordos al consejo de su amigo,y cuando volvieron a su compartimento,junto con Lily despotricó a gusto sobre los merodeadores,durante el resto del trayecto.

Poco a poco el dia dió paso a la noche,por lo que,se aproximaban a cuatros amigos no tardaron en cambiarse,y cuando se dieron cuenta, el tren iba se había detenido en su destino: _Hosgmeade._

Era completamente de noche cuando se apearon del tren. Siguieron a la multitud de alumnos hasta la explanada donde se encontraban los carruajes que les conducirían a Hogwarts.

Durante el trayecto,Lily asomó la cara por la pequeña ventanilla del carruaje,para sentir el fresco y húmedo aire en sus rostro,cosa que le encantaba.

Pronto,el carruaje se detuvo,y los chicos no tardaron en bajar. Un año más se adetraron en el castillo,donde recorrienron el vestíbulo,en el cual había unas grandes puertas que conducían al Gran Comedor. Comocada año,éste, estaba decorado con grandes velas que levitaban por encima de las mesas,y el techo hechizado para que pudiese vislumbrar el exterior.

Los cuatros amigos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor,y permanecieron allí,mientras esperaban con impaciencia el banquete.

-No sé si podré aguantar hasta que acabe la selección-comentó Jake,mientras los chicos y chicas de primer año desfilaban temblorosos por el pasillo-Ahora mismo me comería un elefante.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada. Jake iba comentar algo más,seguro uno de los chistes que a el tanto le gustaba contar,pero no pudo ya que a ceremonia iba a comenzar y la profesora Mcgonagall pedía silencio.

La selección transcurrió como de costumbre. Despues,como cada año,Dumbledore dió la bienvenida a los alumnos,y citó algunas de las normas de colegio.

Jake parecía dispuesto a comerse la mesa,cuando Dumbledore,finalmente dijo:

-Y ahora...¡A disfrutar de la comida!

Bandejas con todo tipo de alimentos aparecieron en las mesas,acompañadas con deliciosos zumos de calabaza o fresca limonada.

Jake engullía sin parar,su plato estaba repleto de todo lo que se podía encontrar.

Cuando terminaron de cenar todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Los cuatros amigos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor,y como estaban cansados y a la mañana siguiente tenían que madrugar,subieron a los dormitorios.

Lily no tardó en ponerse el pijama,y caer desplomada en la cama.

Les deseó buenas noches a las chicas,y poco despues quedó profundamente dormida.

_Si recibo algún review, prometo colgar el siguiente muuuy pronto :) ¡besitos!_


	2. Tarta de Melaza

_¡Hoooola!_

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sobre las frases cortadas del primer capítulo, ya está todo editado :) Al parecer es un problema de la página que al poner un punto junto a una palabra, esta se corta , por lo que hay que separarlas... Si aún así al leerlo veis alguna frase cortada, avisadme y lo editaré en cuanto pueda! :) _

_Bueno y lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. _

_Espero que lo disfruteis._

_-Capítulo II- Tarta de melaza_

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol despertaron a Lily.

Las demas chicas aún dormían,pero ella se levantó,y se vistió.

Como de costumbre tuvo que despertar a Ellen y a Cassie,que protestaron,pero finalmente se levantaron.

-Despues de levantarme tarde durante todo el verano,madrugar es un tormento-se quejó Cassie,mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse,las tres amigas bajaron a desayunar.

Jake ya las esperaba en el Gran Comedor,y como no,ya estaba comiendo.

-¡Hola,Jake!-saludó Lily,mientras tomaba su asiento.

El levantó la vista del tazón de cereales que estaba devorando,y las saludó perezosamente,mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

-¿No has dormido bien esta noche?-preguntó Ellen,al percatarse del aspecto de su amigo,palido y ojeroso.

El negó lentamente con la cabeza

-No he dormido mal,eso significaría que he dormido algo-bostezó otra vez- Y no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Lily,mientras untaba mantequilla a una tostada.

-Es George Heyer...estuvo toda la maldita noche roncando-he hizo un gesto como si recordara algo horrible- Parecía un mammut en celo,aún me retumba la cabeza-concluyó con cara de martir.

Sus amigas soltaron una carcajada, y aún rieron con más fuerza cuando Jake comenzó a imitar los ronquidos de Heyer.

En ese momento,la profesor Mcgonagall se pasó por la mesa Gryffindor repartiendo los horarios de las clases.

-Vaya,empezamos bien...-se lamentó Cassie mientras observaba el horario-Doble de pociones.

Pociones era una de las pocas asignaturas que los cuatros amigos impartían,por ello,en cuanto terminaron de desayunar fueron a por los libros y luego tomaron el camino hacía clase

-Espero no encontrarme a los indeseables-dijo Cassie haciendo referencia a los merodeadores,de camino a clase.

-No tengas muchas esperanzas en ello-comentó Jake-escuché a James decir que al final había alcanzado la nota necesaria para seguir impartiendo la asignatura,y supongo que los demas también.

Era raro la clase de pociones que alguno de ellos,especialmente Sirius y James,no hicieran saltar un caldero por los aires,o quemar una poción,y por supuesto sus desastres eran aclamados por el resto de el alumnado.

Al llegar a clase,el profesor Slurghorn estaba entrado tambié verlos los saludó alegremente,con especial efusividad a Lily:

-Espero que haya pasado un buen verano,señorita Evans.

El resto de los alumnos no tardaron en llegar,y el profesor comenzó la clase:

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo,mis queridos alumnos!-exclamó alegremente-Por ser el primer dia dedicaremos la clase a una poción sencilla usada para cerrar heridas no muy profundas. ¿Alguien me podría decir el nombre de esta poción?

Nadie se sorprendió al ver la mano de Lily levantada.

-El nombre real es,_Purvolos Dathvif_, pero comúnmente se le conoce simplemente por_ Purvolos._

-Excelente,señorita Evans,10 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo con entusiasmo Slurghorn-En efecto,como bien ha dicho la señorita Evans,esta poción es...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron precipitadamente,James,Sirius,Remus y Peter.

Cassie soltó un bufido.

-¿Con que la tradición de cada año sigue presente,no?-dijo el profesor Slurghorn,que parecía que en vez de reprender a los muchachos, echara de menos su falta de puntualidad.

-Perdone profesor,es que verá...-empezó a disculparse James.

-Bah,bah,no pierda tiempo en poner excusas-dijo el profesor,mientras hacía un gesto con la mano-Sientense,pero espero que sea la última vez.

Los muchachos se apresuraron a tomar asiento.

-Bueno,como iba diciendo-prosiguió-Hoy realizaremos dicha poción,así que colocaros por parejas. Todos los ingredientes para realizarla se encuentran escrito en la pizarra.

La clase de llenó de barullo,debido al movimiento de los estudiantes al coger ingredientes o a buscar un compañero.

-Oh,no,nada de eso-exclamó el profesor Slurghorn,al ver que los merodeadores se agrupaban -Yo os asignaré vuestras parejas.

-Pero,señor...

-Nada de peros,señor Black-replicó,mientras buscaba entre los alumnos. De pronto su mirada se posó en los cuatro amigos,y esbozó una sonrisa. Al percatarse, Lily desvió la mirada,y giró su cabeza al lado contrario de la clase,con la esperanza de que con esa tonta estrategia el profesor no colocara a ninguno de ellos con los merodeadores,pero,como suponía,de nada sirvió.

-Señorita Evans,hoy se pondrá con el señor Potter-le anunció alegremente.

Debía ser una broma,y de muy mal gusto,pensó Lily.

Si esto es lo que se suponía que Slurghorn hacía con sus alumnas favoritas,definivamente,no quería serlo más.

-Vaya,Lily,te acompaño en el sentimiento-murmuró Jake,aguantando la risa,mientras Lily recogía las cosas para sentarse al lado del merodeador.

-Seguro que al final de la clase,James acaba con la cabeza metida en el caldero,o algo así-comentó Cassie haciendo que Jake no pudiera reprimir más la risa

-Sois muy graciosos-dijo Lily irónicamente.

-¡Buena suerte!-le deseó Jake riendo aún,mientras Lily se dirigía hacia su nuevo asiento.

Pero,para deleite de Lily, a sus amigos pronto se les borró la sonrisa del rostro,ya que el profesor los separó también.

-Smith tu te pondrás con Pettigrew,Connors con Black y Adams,tu te colocaras con Lupin.

Mientras Jake y Cassie,se cambiaban de sitio a regañadientes,Ellen lo hacía encantada. A diferencia de sus amigos, Ellen solía disfrutar con la travesuras de los merodeadores,y los consideraba "chicos realmente simpaticos".

-Y ahora podeís empezar-dijo el profesor Slurghorn satisfecho.

Lily se sentó junto a James,le dió la espalda,y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la cartera si ni tan siquiera mirarlo.

-Hola-saludó James,mientras le tocaba el hombro-Estoy aquí

-Sé perfectamente que estas ahí-replicó la pelirroja,todavía dandole la espalda.

-Pues por lo menos podrías saludar-dijo el muchacho,con el ceño fruncido-Por si no lo sabes,ahora somos compañeros.

Lily exhaló un suspiro,y se dió la vuelta.

-Hola-saludó,sin mucho entusiasmo-¿Empezamos,ya?

-Por supuesto-respondió James,con una alegre sonrisa,y sin más se levantó a por los ingredientes.

"Vaya,al parecer trabajar con Potter no va a resultar tan horrible"-pensó Lily,mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la clase,las cosas no iban tan bien.

-¿Es que te vas a tirar toda la maldita clase así?-preguntó alterada Cassie.

Para desesperación de muchacha,la predisposición de Sirius no era tan buena como la de James. Tenía la mirada perdida, y apoyaba perezosamente la cara en su mano izquierda,mientras que con la derecha daba golpecitos en la mesa.

Al hablarle,Sirius dió un respingo y miró a Cassie como si acabase de percatarse de que estaba allí.

-Eh...¿como decías?-preguntó distraídamente.

Esta vez,Cassie tomó unos segundos para no perder la calma.

-Te decía,Black,qué si piensas estar así toda la clase-respondió con fingida tranquilidad.

-Pues...ahora que lo dices-boztezó sonoramente-si, la verdad,no he dormido nada esta noche,y no me apetece hacer nada ahora mismo-comentó tranquilamente-No te importa,¿no?

-No,claro,que no,yo me ocupo de todo.

-Genial-sonrió,y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa,con intención de echarse una siesta.

-¿Pero tu eres idiota o qué?-dijo Cassie,perdiendo los nervios-¿Acaso has creído por algún momento que iba a ocuparme de todo,mientras tu no hacías absolutamente nada?

-Esta claro que sí-contestó el muchacho,como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eres tan imbecil,Black...

-Vamos,Connors,¿que más te da?-dijo,con esa sonrisa bobalicona que solía utilizar para seducir a las chicas-Ademas,seguramente la cagaré en algo, y tendremos que repetirlo de nuevo.

-No creo que seas tan imbecil.

-Pero si acabas de decir que...

-¡Me da igual lo que acabo de decir!-le cortó exasperada-Ve a por los ingredientes,mientras yo preparo el caldero.

Aunque a regañadientes,Sirius se levantó,no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche.

-Esto va a ser realmente dificil-pensó Cassie,mientras observaba a Sirius cogiendo ingredientes equivocados.

Si a Lily le hubieran dicho que esa mañana iba a trabajar con James Potter,sin que ninguno de los dos se insultaran mutuamente,no lo hubiera creído.

Lily observó que el chico intentaba actuar de una forma más madura delante de ella,y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo,le agradaba que se tomara la molestia por ella.

-Vaya,Potter,eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba-bromeó-sabes cual es cada ingrediente.

-Muy graciosa pelirroja-replicó James divertido-Pero,¿sabes qué? Me subestimas demasiado. Claramente soy mejor que tu en pociones,bueno,y que toda la clase-dijo,mostrando su falta de humildad habitual-Pero no me gusta presumir,ni llamar la atención,por eso,normalmente no me esfuerzo demasiado en clase.

Lily soltó una carcajada,y se sintió un poco extraña al reirse de las tonterias de Potter.

-Si,claro debí,suponerlo-dijo irónicamente.

-¿Es que no me crees?-preguntó,alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no, Potter.

-La verdad,no sé por que te caigo tan mal.

-No le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo.

-Pero si lo intentaras...

-Contigo es imposible.

James la miró ceñudo, pero no dijo nada más.

-¡No,no y no!-gritó Cassie, exasperada haciendo que lo que estaban a su alrededor la miraran.

Sirius se había equivocado por cuarta vez con los ingredientes,o eso decía el, pero Cassie sospechaba que era una estrategia del merodeador para molestarla.

-Ves te lo dije-dijo el muchacho con un fingido tono afectado-soy un negado para las pociones.

Cassie estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus instintos asesinos, mientras Sirius le dedicaba un sonrisita a modo de disculpa.

-Black, eres, eres...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que Slurghorn apareció en aquel instante:

-Hmm, esto no pinta del todo bien-dijo examinando la poción, que en ese momento había empezado a desprender un desagradable olor- ¿Están seguros de haber usado los ingredientes correctos?

-Verá profesor-comenzó Sirius dedicándole una sonrisa inocente-Es que Connors no ve muy bien de lejos, bueno en realidad no ve casi nada, y al copiar los ingredientes de la pizarra se ha confundido-Cassie tuvo la sensación que Sirius estaba reprimiendo una carcajada-Cuando me he dado cuenta he intentado solucionarlo, pero ya era demasido tarde.

Cassie tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que temía que se le salieran de las órbitas. ¿Cómo alguien podía mentir con aquella naturalidad?

Muy a su pesar, Slurghorn lo creyó.

-Oh, Connor no sabía que necesitara gafas-esbozó una sonrisa-¡No tema usarlas por coquetería! Recuerdo que yo tuve el mismo problema en mis tiempos mozos, y prefería chocar con cada columna del castillo antes que alguna chica me viera con ellas, ¡fijesé usted que tonto puede llegar a ser uno!-miró hacía una ventana cercana con aire nostálgico-En fin, por esta vez no pasa nada, pero recuerde traerselas la próxima vez.

Se alejó de la mesa sonriente.

Sirius parecía que le iban a salir sarpullidos a causa de reprimir la risa. En cambio, Cassie echaba chispas, y en aquel instante daba bastante miedo.

-Yo te mato Black, ¡juro qué te mato!- soltó cuando Slurghorn estuvo lo bastante lejos para no oirle.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase.

-Salvado por la campana-dijo divertido. Recogió sus cosas y antes de salir de la clase, se giró de nuevo hacía Cassie -¡Y no olvides tus gafas para la próxima!

Cuando Cassie se reunió con sus amigos, estaban comentando como les había ido en pociones con los merodeadores.

-Remus es encantador-dijo Ellen risueñamente, mientras atravesaban el pasillo abarrotados de alumnos- Ha sido un placer que el profesor Slurghorn me pusiera con el. Es un chico realmente inteligente y trabajador.

Jake la imitaba, sin que esta se diera cuenta ,gesticulando y parpadeando exageradamente lo que hizo reir con fuerzas a Lily.

Cassie aún enfurruñada, casi tiró a un alumno de segundo al pasar por su lado.

-Lo siento- dijo Cassie tan bruscamente que hizo que el chico la mirara asustado y corriera en dirección contraria lo más rapido que pudo.

-¿Qué te pasa Cassie?-preguntó Jake extrañado, cuando el chico despareció por la esquina-¿Tan horrible ha sido trabajar con Black?

Cassie soltó bufido, y les contó todo.

Para su desesperación, sus amigos encontraron la historia muy divertida, ya que pudo ver claramente sus intentos de reprimir la risa.

-¡¿Pero que os pasa?- preguntó desesperada haciendo aspavientos exagerados con los brazos, haciendo que algunos alumnos que se encontraban cerca la miraran y se cuestionaran sonbre su salud mental- ¡Le dijo a Slurghorn que yo estaba cegata!

Al decir esto sus amigos, no pudieron reprimir más la risa y soltaron una gran carcajada, salvo Ellen, que seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Cassie los fulminó con la mirada.

-Sois peor que el.

-Oh, vamos, ¡no seas exagerada!-replicó Lily cuando pudo parar de reir-No tienes que tomarte esa tontería tan enserio.

-¿Y tú desde cuando estás de parte de los merodeadores?-le acusó.

-¡Yo no estoy de su parte!

-¿Entonces, por qué defiendes a ese idiota? ¡Tu también deberias estar quejandote de Potter!

-No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo ahora.-repuso la pelirroja-No ha estado tan mal trabajar con el en pociones.

Cassie abrió la boca sorprendida de una forma bastante cómica, que en otra circustancia hubiera hecho reir a Lily, pero no quería enfadar más a su amiga.

-¡Lo que me faltaba por oir! Se ve que estoy sola en esto-dijo dramáticamente y se alejó de sus amigos aún murmurando para sí.

-Dejala Lily-dijo Jake, que había parado de reir segundos antes-Ya se le pasará.

Las demás clases pasaron si acontecimientos dignos de mención,ya que, por suerte, Cassie y Sirius no coincidieron en la misma aula.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Jake fue el que más lo agradeció.

Los cuatros amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor,y cuando se disponían a tomar su cena,(Jake ya había empezado antes de sentarse), Lily observó horrorizada como los merodeadores se acercaban peligrosamente hacía donde se encontraban ellos.

-Oh, no-murmuró Lily y le pegó disimuladamente un codazo en las costillas a Jake.

-¿Qué pasza?-preguntó este con la boca llena de comida.

Lily señaló sutilmente con la cabeza a los merodeadores. Sirius se encontraba ya casi al lado de Cassie. Para su horror, este tuvo el atrevimiento de sentarse justo al lado de ella.

-¿Más tranquila, Connors?-preguntó el chico socarronamente, mientras se servía un trozo de tarta de melaza.

Cassie, que tardó un poco en reaccionar, ya que la había pillado de improvisto, le dedico una mirada asesina.

-En serio, Black, si tienes algún aprecio a tu vida, lárgate-le espetó con brusquedad.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, como si en vez de haber recibido una amenaza de muerte, hubiera recibido un gran halago

-La verdad, te tengo que dar las gracias Connors-Cassie parpadeó sorprendida-La clase de pociones ha sido realmente divertida, probablemente si no me hubieran sentado contigo habría sido mortalmente aburrida.

Y empezó a comer alegremente su trozo de tarta.

Cassie agarraba con fuerza el tenedor que tenía en su mano, y por un momento, Lily temió que se lo hincara a Sirius en un ojo.

-Además-prosiguió Sirius con una risita-¡Slurghorn se lo atragado todo! A veces me sorprendo a mi mismo de lo ingenioso que puedo a llegar a ser...

-¿Está buena la tarta?-preguntó Cassie tranquilamente.

-Eh, si , claro- respondio el chico algo desconcertado con la pregunta.

Y antes de que nadie puediera reaccionar, Cassie cogió una de las porciones más grandes y se la arrojó a Sirius, dandole de pleno en la cara.

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en carcajadas, hasta lo merodeadores reían sin parar al ver la cara de Sirius cubierta de melaza.

Cassie había salido disparada por la puerta del comedor, pero Lily pudo apreciar cierta sonrisa de satisfación antes de perderla de vista.


End file.
